deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:The Yoshiman
Done I did it. I'm gonna stop editing for now since the wiki seems to be loading insanely slow. - Ash Crimson 04:18, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Edit: Do you mind if I change the archive box? Yours is kinda broken. - Ash Crimson 04:19, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :The wiki was loading slowly.. yesterday. I dunno that box just looks weird.. but whatever. - Ash Crimson 03:32, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Yo. Since you're here, Might wanna do something about this guy. Dengarde 22:59, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :No problem. Actually, I noticed that this guy came along shortly after User:Deathsculler came back. He attacked Ash's page once but his main target was Ciwey, too. I think there might be a connection there... Dengarde 23:31, August 6, 2010 (UTC) ::As I understand it, Deathsculler got one of the admins from the Call of Duty wiki to come over here on his stead, stating that Sculler wanted to apologize. Frank and Ciwey later decided to give him a chance to apologize, so they unlocked his talk page, at least. I don't think that ban applies to the IP though. Sculler started editing his talk page shortly before the IP vandal came around.Dengarde 23:42, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Always glad to help :) Dengarde 23:54, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Ash Crimson's page I undid what the vandal did, but the gamecard won't show up and there's this weird box of letters at the bottom of it. Help please. D:Sumtaedium 23:56, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :I fixed the letters at the bottom (Just needed to remove them). But the gamercard works just fine for me. Dengarde 00:07, August 7, 2010 (UTC) :It's showing up again. All right, thanks you two. Sumtaedium 00:09, August 7, 2010 (UTC) : But... how big is the chance that he strikes again? Alta1r 09:48, August 9, 2010 (UTC) soo.. Is your computer still broken? I know your editing on a Wii, but you haven't edited in like two weeks. I hope it gets fixed soon, dood. - Ash Crimson 18:32, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :It's good to know you'll be editing again soon =D - Ash Crimson 03:25, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :: Hey, dood. Uh, it only needs to be sub-category of Dead Rising Characters. - Ash Crimson 03:43, September 6, 2010 (UTC) 1000 Edits! Hi Yoshiman. Today I made my 1000th edit! I'm glad I have contributed to the wiki for this long. MagcargoMan 00:24, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Achievements You can't make achievement sets for creating templates. =\ It's super limited. You can only make it so you earn achievements for editing specific categories. You can't even choose what type of achievements you want to make. - Ash Crimson 19:47, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, you can only make them if they're under a specific category. Even after that they'll still be edit this page 10 times type achievements. What did you have in mind anyway? - Ash Crimson 02:29, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :: That sounds like a good idea. The last limited edition achievement set didn't work out that well, though, so I hope this one does better. If you're gonna do it go to your user page and click "customize badges" and then go to "Create a new Edit track". All you have to then is write the name of the category (Case sensitive) and you'll get a new set of achievements. Name them "Limited Edition: DR2 Weapon pages 1" or something like that. You might wanna make a blog post and add it to the news box so that people will know the achievements exist. Remind the people to format them correctly and not to make garbage edits for the sake of earning achievements. - Ash Crimson 01:08, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Absense Hi. I've got my trial school certificate exams in a week and I need to study, so I won't be able to edit for a week or two. Just letting you know. MagcargoMan 05:51, September 13, 2010 (UTC) almost User:The_Yoshiman_97/Sandbox:Tabber Dont know what to do next. Anno1404 00:01, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Just came on by. I really appreciate the work you have put on to the wiki. I'm back I finished my trial exams, so I'm back know. MagcargoMan 05:29, September 20, 2010 (UTC) I've got Dead Rising 2! I got it. It's awesome! Plus I now have a chance to edit articles because everyone else doesn't get it for another three days. Absense (again) I'm going camping for a week, so I can't edit. Sorry about that. See you in a week. MagcargoMan 01:11, September 28, 2010 (UTC) I'm back. MagcargoMan 06:35, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Gamertag I saw if a few other profiles that some users were able to include their gamertags on their userpages. I searched it up and tracked it to the common.css on mediawiki, and found that it was locked. Understandably, of course. That said, I was wondering, if, seeing as you seem to have made it at one point or another, if you'd mind allowing me the same privilege? I already have the template and Div tags in my Userpage, as I was working towards reproducing it when I found the .CSS. I'd be much appreciative. Jwguy is my gamertag, as well, in case you feel like it. Jwguy 21:55, October 7, 2010 (UTC) : Appreciated, muchly. ^^ Jwguy 02:32, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Template idea! For Dead Rising 2 item templates, if they can be used for a combo weapon, they're should be a section on the template that says what it can be made into, which includes the wrench icon next to the name. MagcargoMan 05:48, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Template I don't have a problem with you using any template from here on the Okami wiki. Sorry I responded so late =\ my internet's been out for 2 weeks. - Ash Crimson 18:08, October 18, 2010 (UTC) The numbers in your name I think I have a way to remove the numbers at the end of your name, which I recall you saying were pointless and unremovable. Use Special:Contact and ask for a username change, and specify what name you want to change to. You can only change your username ONCE though, and I think you also have to message a wikia staff with the contact form. Just letting you know! http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Frank-West http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 01:01, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, no problem. I was thinking of removing the - in my name, but I've grown quite fond of it... http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Frank-West http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 01:05, October 19, 2010 (UTC) New Blog. I made a brand new blog. You should check it out. Don't worry, instead of informing users of updates, I'll just say I updated in that box where you put your reason for editing an article. MagcargoMan 06:51, October 28, 2010 (UTC) MagcargoMan's VERY IMPORTANT opinion poll. I have a very important poll on wikia central (about Monacco and Oasis). Read it and have your say. MagcargoMan 04:09, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Here you go For one, you need to have your email confirmed via preferences. Two, did you use Special:Contact? That's how you need to message them. Three, if you need more help then use this page. After you message them then DON'T EDIT ANYWHERE, and keep checking our email for their response. If you edit during the process then they can't do it. All else is explained in the earlier link. By the way, how do you like my new name? http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Jax-Kenobi http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 00:03, November 14, 2010 (UTC) I don't mind the questions Take this code: The Yoshiman [[User talk:The Yoshiman|''(talk)]] And copy paste to your signature box, and make sure you check mark the "use custom signature" box. The problem was that you were using an obscure hex code, I think. It's not listed on the list of codes I use, so maybe it's not updated in some places. I changed to color to match it pretty close though. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 'Jax-Kenobi''' http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 03:35, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Retiring. I know I said "When I edit a wiki, I stick with the wiki", but the new and not-so-improved Oasis skin just puts me off editing. Not enough people went on my very important opinion poll, and I can't really spread the word because I don't use Facebook, Twitter or all that other stuff. If they give us the option of using Monacco (which won't happen), I'll edit again. I hope my contribution to the wiki has been significant. See ya. MagcargoMan 05:33, December 15, 2010 (UTC) thought i would share this with the admins of the site He buddy. :) User_talk:Jax-Kenobi#Game_text_of_ENTIRE_Case_Zero_and_Dead_Rising_2_games User_talk:Jax-Kenobi#Every_item_can_be_removed Awesome huh? Worthlesspaul 02:20, December 17, 2010 (UTC) your good work If you come back, lets talk :) http://deadrisingwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Otis_Washington&diff=next&oldid=54837 A 18:32, 19 April 2011 (UTC) Salutations! Wha-what's this? The Yoshiman, THE Yoshiman, is back??? Welcome back :) --Mistertrouble189 02:00, 10 July 2011 (UTC) :As I emailed you: :It is really great to see you, nice to see you are doing some cleanup, which is always appreciated (and badly needed). Haven't seen you on chatboard, hope to see you there. Welcome to post on the forum too. Let me know if you have any ideas, suggestions, or criticisms. :again, nice to see you! A 04:41, 10 July 2011 (UTC) ::i will have to think about it. seems whenever i figure out something someone wants to do, they are not interested :/ what do you enjoy doing? A 04:39, 13 July 2011 (UTC) yeah, your right most of that has been done. But lord, we have 2,000 pages, there must be something you would be really interested in? I will give it some thoughts. The beauty of the wiki is it is never done. :) A 18:12, 13 July 2011 (UTC) Many of the weapon and clothing pages for case west especially may need more detailed description. Case_West_Weapons Some of the dead rising 2 weapons have been missed. Numerous weapons have no secondary and primary attacks. Hope this helps! A 18:21, 13 July 2011 (UTC) Again, What Is Happening? Hey, can you please tell me what is going on with this wiki? There's two Case 1-1 (Case West) pages and the wiki is generally messed up. I heard it was merging with the rubbish Dead Rising wiki, but why? This wiki was a million times better without the merge. Honestly the other wiki should have been deleted. Grudge25 (talk) 20:19, April 8, 2014 (UTC) :I don't think that the Yoshiman is active, but I can try and answer your questions. :The users at the other site decided to move back to wikia. Instead of having two wikias with the same content, it was decided to merge the two wikias into one. I've been working hard to try and delete all of the duplicate pages after the two articles have been moved over to one page. If you want to help and try to clean the wikia up faster, mark all imported pages with the category "DRW" and if you've put the information into one article, mark it for deletion. If there are two pages for the first Case West case file page, you could merge the imported page into the one we already have on the wikia. :I know the wikia looks really messy right now, but it is being worked on. It's frustrating for everybody because it's a lot of information to process at once, but the other wiki has a lot of good information that we don't have, as well as some good pictures that should be moving over within the next few days. I managed to delete abou a thousand articles, but unfortunately, there was some confusion and some articles were brought over twice. --Nixerix (talk) 23:26, April 8, 2014 (UTC) ::Yeah I'm not really active on any wiki sites anymore. Don't really know about who the current admins are, but your questions should be directed towards them. Here's a link to the current administrators, but from the looks of it only Nixerix, the user above, is the only active one. ::I was pretty sure after the change in the look of wikia that happened a while back forced the main editors to start another wiki, similar to the Kingdom Hearts Wiki. There's actually three wikis related to Dead Rising: this one, another one, and the one I'm assuming you want to merge with, and from the looks of it that one isn't very active anymore, which sucks because the majority of the really good editors here back when I was active moved there with the intention of making that one the superior one. I can't remember the exact reason for them wanting to move, but I'm pretty sure it had to do with the change in skin called "Oasis" that made it mandatory for all sites under the domain to use as a default, and because of this a lot of users around the whole wikia community got extremely upset. Still not sure if that included this one, but nonetheless, because that site doesn't seem to be active anymore, what I think you have to do is go to the main wikia site and see if you can get the other two deleted by talking to one of the higher-ups. The Yoshiman (talk) 04:45, April 9, 2014 (UTC) :::It was Anno (Bluechair's) idea to bring the information back to wikia. I got in touch with him about merging the two wikias (since it originally started here), and he didn't object to the idea. I tried to get in touch with some of the other admins who did a lot of work to see what they thought, but I didn't get much of a response. Anno expressed that he wanted the work done by the other crew as intact as possible, so I'm trying to reflect that. That way, hopefully the superiorness that they were aiming for can still be showcased on a wikia that will get more attention. --Nixerix (talk) 05:16, April 9, 2014 (UTC) ::I can see what you mean. Do you know about the process you have to go through in order to merge the two (or three, since there are technically three present right now)? And out of curiosity who did you get responses from? Are you the only remaining admin on this site? The Yoshiman (talk) 05:23, April 9, 2014 (UTC) :::The merge is already happening between two wikias. We've gotten all of their articles, we are just waiting on photos. I think that Anno wanted to do the merge and got in contact with wikia staff, and wikia staff then contacted me to work out the details. I haven't really worried much about the third one, since it's largely incompleted. I'm not sure how you would do it normally if there weren't active members involved who both agreed to merging content, you'd probably have to talk to a staff member or post something about it on the community wikia. :::Anno and I spoke amongst ourselves, largely, but I did ask DynasticAnthony and MisterTrouble. Trouble chimed in a little bit, and I think that the idea was initially opposed by him/her, but we moved forward anyways, as there wasn't enough unanymous outcry for the merge not to happen. I think that Anthony's posted a few times over here on this wikia, but hasn't voiced much of an opinion I gave them all their admin rights back though, as that was part of the agreement with the merge that I worked out with Anno. If they do want to come back, they will keep their admin powers, but as it stands, I am the only active admin.. and I "adopted" the wikia last August. --Nixerix (talk) 14:16, April 9, 2014 (UTC)